A little thing called love
by wisdom-jewel
Summary: A gift for Tobirama's birthday. Tobirama has a crush on a girl and vice-versa. So a plot is made to get these two love birds together. Please R&R and sorry for any mistakes and if it feels rushed. Will fix it later


**A little thing called love.**

**A/N: This is a one-shot for Tobirama's birthday. If there is enough feedback on this I might make it a two-shot. And I fix most of my errors in this story so tell me if it is better.**

It had been nearly a year since Konoha had formed all thanks to a fragile truce between the Senju and the Uchiha. Houses were still being built which amazed Tobirama but couldn't argue. Konoha still need more people. And under the watchful eye of his older brother, Hashirama, Konoha would grow and prosper. Yes his brother did become Hokage, which made Madara piss as hell. Compare him to Hashirama, there was no doubt that Madara wouldn't win. And Hashirama was renowned to be a caring leader and for his wood release.

True he was renowned for his water jutsu and the greatest water manipulator of all time; he was still not as famous like Hashirama. People would stop him and asked where his brother was. Time to time it bothers him but he really could do anything about it. He just told them where the last time he saw Hashirama and continued on his way.

He didn't have to be anywhere and he needed to get away from his new sister-in-law, Mito and his own mother. Tobirama swears that they had nothing better to do than to team up on him on getting a wife. He knew he have to find one sooner or later but he wanted to enjoy his freedom a bit longer. Unlike the now tamed Hashirama, that poor bastard. He gave a soft chuckle while thinking about his boyhood with Hashirama.

Now as a grown man he wished for those days again. He was expected to find a wife of his choosing or else the clan would choose. Which means his mother and/or Mito would choose for him. Tobirama had someone in mind, it was Hanami but he wasn't sure about how she feels about him. True she looked young but thankfully she wasn't that young. He was thankful it was only a six years difference.

In the nearby trees, two grey eyes watched Tobirama pass by. They belong to Hanami Hisakawa, the young woman who has taken Tobirama's heart. She was a lesser daughter of the family head. Not that she minded being a lesser daughter, this gave her more freedom to explore and do things that her older half-sister wasn't allowed to do.

Her family once lived in a village that was built in a mangrove swamp. She still remembered the water channels that she once swam in or to climb up a mangrove tree. The Hisakawa family was a small ninja family and her father was the patriarch. When the young Senju only known as Hashirama asked him to come to the new village he was building, her father politely declined. Yet he sent her, her two older half-brothers and a few others to Konoha.

Her father saw this as an act of good faith. He told her two older half-brothers to see if moving to Konoha will be a good idea. For her, he told her nothing. He didn't value her and he only sent her to show Hashirama that the family does have a kunoichi. Hanami knew that her father didn't like her and was expecting the worse from her.

'Like I care,' she thought as she blew at a strain of black hair. 'Stupid bastard wanted me gone anyway.'

She looked up for a moment. The branches blocked the view of the passing clouds. She looked where she last saw Tobirama. He was already gone. She didn't know why but the thought of Tobirama made her feel hot. The sight of him made her feel weak in the knees. She hated when it happen but she had no one to talk about this. In fact, she wasn't planning to. Hanami didn't want anyone to think that she was weak.

Without thinking she got out of the tree and walked away. A tall fence separated Tobirama and Hanami from seeing each other. Hanami didn't bother to care if there was a fence or not. She started to walk toward the closest body of water. Kicking up some dirt with her bare feet, she really wanted to be alone for once.

Tobirama did felt like he was being watched. This disturbed him. He did have some weird fan girls, much weirder than Hashirama's. He sense whoever it was they were leaving. Part of him wanted to know who it was. The other told him to continue on his walk. But of course he had to end his little walk thanks to a little message he receive from his brother to come to his office.

Hanami wondered to a small pond at a training field. She didn't how she got there but she did. The water was crystal clear much like at home. But it didn't have the nice sea smell which she missed terrible. Of course she wouldn't let anyone know about it. After a while wading in the small pond, getting the bottom part of her black slacks wet, Hanami decided to return home with her older brothers.

She turned around and bumped into somebody. Looking at the person was a red haired woman who had two buns with seals coming out from them. A nice looking kimono that made her eyes popped out and a nice smooth complexion. This was Mito, Hashirama's wife. Hanami quickly became self-aware of her and what she looked like. A messy bob cut with strains of hair going which way, her complexion was clearing up since after she is seventeen. Her green tank top wasn't that nice, her black slacks were okay only if they were completely dry. She wasn't curvy like that of Mito and her older half-brothers tease her for this.

"Mito-san…I mean…Mito-sama," Hanami tried to be all formal but she wasn't good at it. "What brings you here?"

She quit trying since it was no use at all.

"My husband had asked me to look for someone," she told her truthfully while thinking about it.

"Tch," she crossed her arms. "He should be looking for the person."

'She certainly have some fire in her though I disapprove of what she is treating my husband. But I wonder,' she thought. "And have you seen Tobirama-san anywhere? Hashirama is looking for him as well. I wonder if you can help me look for him."

When Hanami heard Tobirama's name, she had a faint blush. But it deepened when she heard what Mito was asking her to do. To look for the man who made her feel this way. Hanami cursed that it was still daylight and it was hard to hide her blushing face.

'So she likes him,' Mito thought. 'I think it would work.'

Mito walked up to the young kunoichi. She finally got a closer look of her. Hanami wasn't a bombshell like some women she can name. The girl did have an honest beauty with coal color eyes with black hair that framed her face perfectly. Well she can be called cute in a way. Her skin wasn't as smooth but that could be easily fixed. Her body wasn't curvy but she might be a late bloomer

"How old are you?"

"Seventeen I'm going to be eighteen by the end of March."

'So she is a late bloomer and quite young. But at least I was wrong about her being younger. And she's only six years younger than Tobirama. I'm still slightly worried that people would talk about the age difference if they get together.'

Hanami blew yet another strain of hair away from her face. She was getting nervous about this whole thing. Why would Mito care about her age? Did she look older…younger then she really looked? Hanami hid her insecurities from Mito; she didn't want her to know for some reason.

'But they would make such a cute couple,' Mito finally thought to herself. "What's your name?"

"Oh I'm Hanami Hisakawa," she told her while trying to not vomit.

She really hated her name but it was the name that her late beloved mother gave her. Her mother once told her, before becoming mute, that she was born on the first day of the blossom viewing season. Thus the much loathed name. Something that Hanami wished that she change among other things.

"What a nice name," Mito told her kindly. "Will you please come with me; I think I found the person I was looking for."

"Huh?" Hanami just stood there for a moment. It needed to soak into her for a second. When Mito was turned around walking away, Hanami finally felt the situation that was thrust upon her. "Hey I thought your husband told you to look for somebody? And why in the hell did you choose me?"

Mito turned around to look at her. Giving her a smile, she gave her the answer.

"Because you fit the bill and he told me to choose the person," her smile was like a threat. 'If-you-don't-follow-me-and-do-what-I-say-you'll-be-sorry' kind of smile and Hanami knew it very well. Thanks to her father's third wife.

"Fine I'll go," Hanami bluntly said though her knees were shaking.

Mito led Hanami to the Hokage's Tower. The workers gave a short bow to the Hokage's wife and a strange look at Hanami. Hanami, in turn, gave them a nasty look. After a few more steps they reached the Hokage's office. Mito didn't even bother to knock since Hashirama was waiting for her.

"Hashirama-san," she said. Since they were in front of others, Mito must show some respect towards her husband. In private is another matter. "I've found the perfect partner for Tobirama on this mission."

She brought Hanami right next to her so Hashirama could get a good look at her. Tobirama glanced at his new partner and was awestruck to see who it was. It was the girl who had captured his heart. Mito had chosen the one person that Tobirama didn't want to go on a mission. Though this mission didn't really need the both of them and he cursed the fates under his breath.

Hashirama coughed to get the two attentions. After telling them what their mission will be he sent them off to get ready. And that they need to leave in two hours. Of course Mito did give both of them a threat that if she sees them after the set time she will do something. Being Mito, she did this threat with a kind tone. Both of them made a quick note to not piss her off. When they were out of the room, Hashirama turned to his wife.

"Are you sure that it would work between those two?" Hashirama asked his wife.

"If I wasn't so sure than I wouldn't have suggested it in the first place love," she went next to him to plant a kiss on his forehead. "Those two do make a cute couple. Besides I'm sure that he has a crush on her for a long time now."

"Does he now?"

"And she has a crush on him as well," Mito smiled at him as she hugged his neck lovingly. "So they just need to figure it out on their own."

After meeting up at the gate within two hours they head off to the small hamlet. The mission was nothing more than to get a big time criminal. Which made this mission a B-rank and Tobirama thought that it wouldn't be too hard for him doing this solo. So why does Hanami have to go? He was sure that it was a test from his brother or something. Oh he is so going to get payback if this mission turns to a living nightmare.

"It would take us a few days to get to the small town," Tobirama told her.

"Yeah that's if we don't kill each other first," she sarcastically told him.

He smirked at her smart mouth. Oh this will turn to hell. But when she said it, it hurt him a bit. What he didn't know that she felt the same way.

When the sky started to darken they reached a small town. Tobirama got a room at an inn since they only had one left. They finally reached to their room and open the door. Fate does some sick things to people who are meant to be. There was only one king-size bed, a love seat that wasn't comfortable at all and nothing else.

'This will be awkward for the both of us,' he thought.

'There's only one bed,' Hanami thought. 'Does that mean we have to share the bed? No why would he want to share a bed with me.'

Tobirama noticed a slight change in his teammate.

"Hey is something wrong?" he turned to her.

She quickly looked up; her cheeks turned a soft rosy color but faded.

"No," she bluntly said. "Does it matter?"

"Yes it does," he closed the space between them. "It matters if you're not well."

Hanami's body started to heat up for some reason. Her knees feel weak and her heart felt like a mallet beating on a drum. Even her ears feel like they were burning.

"I was thinking about my poor mother," she said in her defense.

"Oh what's wrong with her," he really didn't believe her.

"Why should you care?" she asked. "It has no concern to…"

"You're lying about your mother."

"What-?" Hanami was starting feel like a cornered animal.

"Hanami," Tobirama warped his arms around her. She was shock and almost pulled away but he prevented this. "We must work on this mission together. If you're holding something that might affect this mission than please tell and we could complete it without fail."

"Do we have to share a bed?" her tone hid her shyness about the whole thing. She was hoping that he wouldn't pick it up.

"Maybe," he told her. "Someone could sleep on the couch and another could sleep on the bed."

Her heart sank since part of her wanted to sleep next to Tobirama. At the same time Tobirama wished he didn't say that and should've told her that they were sharing. But then again he is the leader of this mission.

"I don't mind sharing," Hanami finally found her voice though on the inside she was shaking like crazy. "We can have each side to ourselves."

The bed was very comfortable. Soft blue covers and sheets. Several pillows that Tobirama had a hard time counting, he had to repeat twice and it was getting on his nerves for some reason.

"Twelve," she blurted out.

"Huh?"

"There are twelve pillows, what are they stocking up on pillows for. Is there going to be a world pillow fight war thing going to happen? If that's the case, I'm all in."

After getting ready for bed, Hanami wore a simple blue-gray tank top and matching underwear and got between the sheets. She closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep. When Tobirama got in she didn't notice at all. Nor did she know that he was only wearing blue boxers to bed.

A few more hours Hanami woke up when she noticed that she was being held down by something. It took her awhile to figure that Tobirama was spooning her and was the one holding her. She could feel his bare chest against her back and his warm breath against her neck. Hanami tried to get out of his iron grip but none of her tricks were working. After ten minutes she was able to escape but she wasn't sure if that is what she wanted. A beat red blush covered her face.

'Snap out of it, he would never go out with someone like you,' she told herself. Only when her bladder reminded her of its peril she made her way to the bathroom. Once that was done she return to bed with a blush since she remembered on how she woke up.

When morning came around it wasn't better. She was using Tobirama's chest as a pillow while he was keeping a firm but gentle hold on her. Tobirama was the one who woke up first and realized what was going on. At first he wished it was true and to his amazement it was. Hanami woke up soon after; she sat up on her knees with her butt resting on her heels.

"What a weird dream," she muttered.

Tobirama couldn't help but laugh. Her hair was all mess up with strains of hair going every which way.

"What's so funny?"

"Your hair," he tried to smooth one side. He noticed that she blushed at his touch.

"Your hair is no better," she made her comeback.

"Then I guess we need to get ready than don't we."

"Yeah we need to get ready," she said aloud. 'But I want to remind in bed with you.'

After a few more days on the road they reached the small town. The criminal boss had many hired hands. Hanami wanted to just get in there and beat up everyone. When she was about to do it, Tobirama grabbed her and pull her in.

"There are ten guys in there," Tobirama said. "They're quite strong."

"How the hell do you know that?" she harshly whispered to him. She didn't even realize that until he pointed out. Her sensing ability must be out of whack or that Tobirama's chakra overpowers any other chakra.

He knelt down and touched the ground. Hanami was mystified by this. Her teacher never thought of doing that or even teaching it to her. Most of the time, Hanami must learn how to sense chakra in their normal sense.

"The boss is fifty feet to our right," he told her. "The men are a distraction."

He smiled at her.

"Follow me," Tobirama told her.

After a few almost close calls, they reached their target and took him and his right hand man out. It was a quick fight that wasn't all that hard. But Hanami was having a hard time with the right hand man. It seemed that he was a lot stronger than first thought. Tobirama had a scared when he slashed at her.

"Hanami!" he called out.

Hanami heard this but when she hit the ground, she quickly twisted her body and gave a powerful kick to the man's chest region. The kick was strong enough to break five ribs, thus making the rib cage collapse. Tobirama quickly finish his fight with the boss.

"Are you okay, Hanami?" he asked.

"I don't know."

He looked at the cut and realized it wasn't deep enough to be fetal but deep enough to leave a permitted scar.

"Ah man," she looked at it.

"I think it suits you," he smiled.

"Really?"

He gave her a nod and started to pick up any loose ends. After that they made their way home. When they were at another inn Hanami decided to get her answers.

"You called out my name when I was cut," Hanami didn't look at him. "Why?"

He walked up behind her and hugged her.

"I thought I was going to lose you."

She turned around and stared at his armored chest.

"Why would you think that?"

"Because…I love you."

She looked up at him and saw nothing but the truth.

"I guess I love you too," she looked back at his chest and started to play at the white fur collar.

He touched her cheek lovingly and looked into her eyes when she looked up. Yes, he is in love with her, he wanted her. Tobirama had finally given into his heart. Hanami could hear her own rapid heartbeat. It felt like the little organ was trying to burst from her chest. Her cheeks were beat red, her ears burned and her stomach had butterflies. She hated how Tobirama made her feel like this. Him and his stupid good looks. But she loved him despite this.

"Hanami," Tobirama said above a whisper. He couldn't think of anything else to say but to give her a kiss.

It was chaste but it was a start.

"Tobirama," she returned to playing with the fur collar but she looked up at him again.

He smiled at her and held her closer than before. Yes, he finally he has gotten somebody to love.


End file.
